leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
New Features * A new ping system featuring two new pings. ** Alert (G, Ctrl + Click) and Careful (V) remain unchanged. ** By holding G, V or Ctrl + Click, a radial dial appears with the following pings: Danger, Enemy Missing, On My Way and Assist Me. * An integrated replay system. ** Replays are only stored on the server for 7 days. You can move these files to your local machine, at which point they are only deleted when you choose to do so. Replays you've watched are automatically transferred to your local machine. * While dead, the screen is only partially desaturated (greyed) - rather than completely monochrome. * Health and secondary resource bars now have particle effects (these can be enabled/disabled with other HUD animations). ** This includes: Mana, Energy, Ferocity, Shield, Dragon's Rage, Bloodlust, Fury and Heat. Skins ; ; Champions ; and , Demacia's Wings, added to the champion roster. ; * **Damage reduced to 80 / 130 / 180 / 230 / 280 from 80 / 140 / 200 / 260 / 320. * **Range decreased to 350 from 400. * **Range decreased to 550 from 600. ; *Attack speed per level increased to 4% from 3.1%. ; * **Scoring the killing blow no longer refreshes the cooldown. **Darius may cast Noxian Guillotine again for 12 seconds if it scores the killing blow before it goes on cooldown. **Cooldown increased to 120 / 100 / 80 from 100 / 90 / 80. ; * **Now grants additional BONUS armor and magic resist, instead of additional total armor and magic resist. ; * **Damage increased to 60 / 95 / 130 / 165 / 200 from 50 / 85 / 120 / 155 / 190 * **Damage decreased to 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 / 240 from 80 / 125 / 170 / 215 / 250 **Now heals fro 20% at all ranks instead of 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30% **Cooldown increased to 18 / 17 / 16 / 15 / 14 from 14 at all ranks ; * **Cost reduced to 100 / 150 / 200 from 150 / 225 / 300. ; *Magic resist per level removed. * **Slow changed to 30 / 35 / 40 / 45 / 50 % from 35%. **Slow duration reduced to 3 from 4. ; *Magic resist per level removed. * **No longer grants bonus armor and magic resist. ; *Base damage reduced to 48 from 58. * **Reworked: Taric's basic attacks deal 2% of his maximum mana as magic damage. This damage is doubled against champions. * **Gemmed aura removed. **Shatter aura: Taric gains 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 armor and grants 12% of his armor to nearby allies. **Active damage gains a 30% armor ratio. **Cost reduced to 50 at all ranks from 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 * **Cost reduced to 75 from 95. ; *Attack speed per level increased to 4.5% from 3%. ; * **Base AP ratio reduced to 30% from 150%. **12% AP ratio added to the per fury healing. **Total AP ratio at 100 fury is 150% (unchanged). ; *Attack speed per level increased to 4.5% per level from 3.1%. * **Cost reduced to 30 at all ranks from 40. ; *Base damage reduced to 50 from 58.5. * **Now deals 4 / 5.5 / 7 / 8.5 / 10 % instead of 6 / 7 / 8 / 9 / 10% * ; * ** Damage lowered to 70 / 105 / 140 / 175 / 210 from 70 / 110 / 150 / 190 / 230. ** Cooldown increased to 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 from 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 / 9. * **Cooldown increased to 120/110/100 from 100/90/80. ; * **Damage increased to 75 / 115 / 155 / 195 / 235 from 75 / 110 / 145 / 180 / 215. * **Damage reduced to 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 from 60 / 95 / 130 / 165 / 200. Items ; *Total price reduced to 1400 from 1925. *Now builds from + *Attack damage reduced to 25 from 40. *Lifesteal increased to 12% from 10%. *Active now slows for 25% down from 30%. *Ranged increased to 500 from 400. *Cooldown increased to 90 seconds from 60 seconds. ; *Total cost now 2850 from 2900. *Now builds from + 2x *Now grants 30 attack damage, 15% life steal and 40% attack speed instead of 45 attack damage and 10% life steal. *Active now deals 150 + 10% of target's maximum health, instead of 150 + 50% of your attack damaghe. *Slow duration increased to 4 seconds from 2. *Range increased to 550 from 500. ; *Lifesteal increased to 12% from 10%. * *Damage decreased to 14-50 from 15-66. * *Passive HP regen reduced to 1% from 1.5% Category:Blog posts